Dieta nunca mais
by Marin Oli
Summary: Lembramse quando Layla teve que fazer dieta com objetivo de se igualar com a Sora para realizar a técnica fantástica? Bem ele não encarou muito bem as coisas


Esse fanfic se passa durante os episódios em que Sora e Layla estão treinando a técnica fantástica.

Dieta Nunca Mais

Querido diário

Hoje chegamos ao local de treinamento da técnica fantástica, estou super entusiasmada! Sério, tenho certeza que com essa técnica poderei receber o melhor dos aplausos do público!!

Bem, fico por aqui, tenho que dormir bem, pois vou ter q acordar cedo amanhã.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Estou meio cansada... não vou falar muit....

(dormiu)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Ok... olha só, o Carlos hoje depois do treinamento simplesmente chegou pra mim e disse q eu tenho q me igualar ao peso da Sora e foi embora... certo... ELE ME CHAMOU DE GORDA! Como ele teve coragem?? Ah.... mais amanhã o Carlos vai escutar!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Carlos me explicou direitinho, disse que eu tenho que me igualar ao peso da Sora para

Que a técnica seja realizada perfeitamente blábláblá de chefe. O que eu não faço por essa técnica? Já avisei a Charlotte buchoosa... tá, tenho que parar de chamar ela assim, mas o cabelo dela realmente parece uma bucha... mas como eu ia dizendo, avisei pra ela dessa dieta para ela fingir que leva comida pro meu quarto porque por alguma razão desconhecida eu agora quero comer no meu quarto, falei isso com os outros... eles ficaram intrigados, fazer o que?AH! também vou fazer exercícios escondidos pra ninguém perceber... na verdade não quero que a Sora fique preocupada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Hoje foi um dia super light! Ingeri quase nenhuma caloria e ainda fiz meus exercícios! Nossa já me sinto até mais leve!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Huhuhuhu, me sinto uma pluma voando ao vento!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Ok... de repente aquela salada não me parece mais apetitosa... mas com certeza já devo ter emagrecido uns 5kg no ritmo q eu tô! Vou me pesar amanhã!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Eu emagreci 0,5kg.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Tô me sentindo como uma vaca comendo no brejo. PQP! Acho que to enlouquecendo porque eu tive a ligeira impressão que o tomate da minha salada piscou pra mim...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Hoje o tomate falou comigo... ele até que uma pessoa, digo vegetal legal! Estou saindo pra caminhar com ele!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Ontem saí pra caminhar com o tomate de novo, sabia que o nome dele é Bob?

Charlotte me viu voltando e perguntou pq eu fui caminhar com um tomate no ombro. Bob vai me apresentar a trup toda da salada amanhã!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

SOCORRO! ODEIO ESSA DIETA, ODEIO O CARLOS POR ME TER FEITO FAZER ESSA DIETA, E AINDO ODEIO MAIS O BOB PORQUE ME APRESENTOU AOS AMIGOS MALAS DELE! Sim eu cortei relações com ele

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

BOB ESTÁ ME ENLOUQUECENDO!!!!!!!!!!!!1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido diário

Ai como a vida é bela! Deixa eu te contar! Hoje saí escondido para fazer minha caminhada de sempre e sem que o Bob me visse. No meio do percurso encontrei Bob e o senhores Azeitonas com garfos na mão dizendo que iam me comer! CREDO! Foi horrível comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude e quando estava chegando no chalé avistei a Sora do lado de fora me esperando. Ela soube da minha dieta e tal, e pediu que eu não me esforçasse tanto e que ela agora iria se esforçar para engordar e se igualar ao meu peso! Depois disso ela começou a chorar... sério... acho que a Sora deve sofrer de depressão instantânea, coitada... acho que vou pedir pro Carlos leva-la a um psicólogo pra ele aproveitar e ir também, porque mesmo ele sendo uma boa pessoa... sei lá ás vezes acho que lê deve ter um distúrbio... ele se acha um mafioso... nossa to cercada de gente doida!!

Mas a mensagem que eu queria deixar, é que dieta eu não faço nunca mais!

FIM

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK eu tirei essa idéia de um e-mail que eu recebi, então se por acaso alguém ver alguma coincidência, aviso logo que é !XDD

Críticas boas? Más? Comentários? Apenas um alô?

Estou aceitando tudo!


End file.
